Muppet Magazine
Muppet Magazine was a full-color quarterly publication that was launched in January 1983, shortly after the last Muppet Fan Club Newsletter had been distributed. From 1983 to 1989, each issue featured celebrity guests who were interviewed and photographed especially for the magazine. Other features included regular columns ostensibly written by Muppet characters, parody photographs of the Muppets as then-current pop culture figures, and original comic stories. The latter ranged from tales of The Muppet Show characters to original Fraggle Rock and Muppet Babies comics. Recurring columns * Editorial -- written by Kermit the Frog * The Muppet Mailbag -- hosted by Fozzie Bear * Floyd's Record Rap -- Floyd's column covers reviews of popular albums * Zoot's Salute -- Sidebar by Zoot featuring musicians * Coming Attractions -- movie reviews by Statler and Waldorf * Movies, TV, and Home Videos to watch for -- hosted by Janice * Rowlf on Books -- Rowlf's book reviews and recommendations * Ask Dr. Honeydew / A Muppet Lab Special Report -- musings from Muppet Labs written and illustrated by Fred Newman * Mondo Muppet -- "Spanning the Globe in Search of Whatever We Can Find" ... also features the recurring "Rarely Sighted Muppets" sidebar * We Interupt This Magazine -- a comic book style photo version of Muppet News Flash * Miss Piggy's Advice -- Miss Piggy's "Dear Abby"-esque advice column (as told to Louise Gikow) Issues Image:Mupmag01.jpg|link=Muppet Magazine issue 1|V1.1 - Winter 1983 Image:Mupmag02.jpg|link=Muppet Magazine issue 2|V1.2 - Spring 1983 Image:Mupmag03.jpg|link=Muppet Magazine issue 3|V1.3 - Summer 1983 Image:Mupmag04.jpg|link=Muppet Magazine issue 4|V1.4 - Fall 1983 Image:Mupmag05.jpg|link=Muppet Magazine issue 5|V2.1 - Winter 1984 Image:Muppetmagazine6.JPG|link=Muppet Magazine issue 6|V2.2 - Spring 1984 Image:Mupmag07.jpg|link=Muppet Magazine issue 7|V2.3 - Summer 1984 Image:Mupmag08.jpg|link=Muppet Magazine issue 8|V2.4 - Fall 1984 Image:Mupmag09.jpg|link=Muppet Magazine issue 9|V3.1 - Winter 1985 Image:Mupmag10.jpg|link=Muppet Magazine issue 10|V3.2 - Spring 1985 Image:Mupmag11.jpg|link=Muppet Magazine issue 11|V3.3 - Summer 1985 Image:Fall 1985.JPG|link=Muppet Magazine issue 12|V3.4 - Fall 1985 Image:Winter 1986.JPG|link=Muppet Magazine issue 13|V4.1 - Winter 1986 Image:Mupmag14.jpg|link=Muppet Magazine issue 14|V4.2 - Spring 1986 Image:Summer 1986.JPG|link=Muppet Magazine issue 15|V4.3 - Summer 1986 Image:Muppetmagazine16.jpg|link=Muppet Magazine issue 16|V4.4 - Fall 1986 Image:Winter 1987.JPG|link=Muppet Magazine issue 17|V5.1 - Winter 1987 Image:Mupmag18.jpg|link=Muppet Magazine issue 18|V5.2 - Spring 1987 Image:Muppetmagazine19.jpg|link=Muppet Magazine issue 19|V5.3 - Summer 1987 Image:Muppetmagazine20.JPG|link=Muppet Magazine issue 20|V5.4 - Fall 1987 Image:Muppetmagazine21.JPG|link=Muppet Magazine issue 21|V6.1 - Winter 1988 Image:Muppetmagazine22.JPG|link=Muppet Magazine issue 22|V6.2 - Spring 1988 Image:Mupmag23.jpg|link=Muppet Magazine issue 23|V6.3 - Summer 1988 Image:Muppetmagazine24.JPG|link=Muppet Magazine issue 24|V6.4 - Fall 1988 Image:Muppetmagazine25.JPG|link=Muppet Magazine issue 25|V7.1 - Winter 1989 Image:Spring 1989.JPG|link=Muppet Magazine issue 26|V7.2 - Spring 1989 Image:Book.muppetmagazine.jpg|link=Muppets! Muppets! Muppets!|Muppets! Muppets! Muppets! The Best of Muppet Magazine - 1986 Credits promotion for Muppet Magazine]] Muppet Magazine, starring Jim Henson's Muppets :Frog-In-Chief: Kermit the Frog :Publisher: Donald E. Welsh, Lorimar Publishing Group :V.P./Editorial Director: Katy Dobbs :Art Director: Gail Segerstrom :Editor: Jim Lewis :Associate Art Director: Rocco Alberico :Assistant Editor: Betsy Loredo :Contributing Editors: Marianne Meyer, Frederick R. Newman :V.P./Associate Publisher: Samuel O. J. Spivy :Advertising Director: Geoffrey C. Gropp :Advertising Manager: Myles Grossman :West Coast Advertising Manager: Bonnie Bates-Davidoff :Advertising Representatives: Lisa Hazen Davies, Rob Jiraneck, Storey Johnson :Production Manager: Bob Coddington :Promotion Director: Bart G. Boehlert :Circulation Director: Megan Lane :Circulation Assistant: Amy J. Eisenberg :Advertising Coordinator: Lyle P. Cogen :Accounting: Vinny Albanese, Karen Peycke, Evelyn Pons :Administrative Assistants: Diane Nesin, Nancy A. Helman, Debora Newberger For Henson Associates: :Vice President of Publishing: Jane Leventhal :Senior Editor: Louise Gikow :Administrative Editor: Jennifer Rinkerman :Editorial Assistant: Bonnie Weir :Creative Consultant: Michael K. Frith :Muppet Photo Studio: Calista Hendrickson, Mary Strieff, Bruce Morozko, Lyndon Mosse, Karl Soderstrom, Barbara Davis, Danielle Obinger :Art Directors: Lauren Attinello, Jim Mahon, Mary Mastrimone :Associate Art Director: Lyndon Mosse :Chief Photographer: John E. Barrett :Photo Assistant: Christie Sherman See also *Muppet Magazine Guests International publications *Kermit (magazine), Germany *Teleñecos (magazine), Spain __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet_Magazine